The Past Comes Back To Haunt You
by GregsMadHatter
Summary: Special Thanks to NicknGrisfan for the inspiration to write this. Nick has a daunting secret past that he has refused to tell anyone. Longer summary inside! AU COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Past Comes Back To Haunt You**

**Author: GregSanders**

**Summary: Special Thanks to NicknGrisfan for the inspiration to write this. Nick has a daunting secret past that he has refused to tell anyone. But what happens when that past comes back to haunt him and it throws him and his buddy right in the middle of it? And what happens when he finds out that his secret involves his buddy too?**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its characters. All those characters you know are solely owned by CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.**

**A/N: Yet again, thanks for NicknGrisfan for giving me the inspiration to write this story. It is going to be an intimidating task, but I'll do my best. Thanks for the challenge!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

_A 4 year old boy is walking down the stairs of his big home in the middle of a summer day in Dallas, Texas. The heat outside is radiating into a massive heater, but the inside of the house is cool and comfortable. The young boy hits the bottom of the stairs and sees his older brother playing catch with his second older brother. His two older sisters are playing with their Barbie dolls in the living room as his mother feeds their new-born son. As the young boy walks into the kitchen, he sees his father making his famous flapjacks. "Hey Nicky! Glad you can finally join us for breakfast," shouted his father in his thick Texan accent._

_Nick smiles and sits next to his mother as his father serves the pancakes onto each plate. "David! Round up your siblings!" shouted his father to the eldest brother._

_David smiles and motions for his siblings to run into the room. Each took a seat around the table as their father sat at the head. "Billy, why don't you say grace today?" asked his father._

_Billy nodded and folded his hands in front of him. The whole family intimidated him as Billy began to speak. "Dear Lord, thank you for this delicious meal this morning. Thank you for my older brother, David Stokes, my two younger sisters, Gracie and Laura, my two younger brothers Nick and Jacob, and my parents. Thank you for the amazing day to play football and we hope that you look over our dear younger brother that is still missing from our one big family. Our Lord and Savior, Amen."_

_Each repeated the last word and began to dig into their food. Forks and knives began to screech as they met with the plate. Young Nick looks up and sees his family beginning to disappear one by one. Younger Nick turns into adult Nick Stokes as he looks around. David looks up at his younger brother and says, "Why didn't you come after us?"_

_Suddenly, David disappears as does Gracie and Laura. Nick finds himself sitting alone at the table. "Guys? Where are you?"_

_Nick stands up and begins searching the house. There's no one there. "DAVID! BILLY! GRACIE! LAURA! JACOB! MOM! DAD!"_

_There is no answer. Suddenly, he hears a screeching coming from outside. As he runs outside, he sees a black van speeding away and his mother and father lying in cold blood on the driveway. "No…" mutters Nick._

_Nick runs up to his mother and looks at her. "Please find them…" she whispers._

_Nick begins to cry as he holds his dead mother in his arms. Nick turns around and sees a dark hooded man standing right behind him. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"_

_As the man opens his mouth, he begins to say in a familiar voice, "You okay Nicky?"_

"_Grissom?"_

* * *

"Nicky, are you alright?"

Gil Grissom shakes a sleeping Nick's shoulder trying to wake the Texan up. "Nick, wake up!"

Finally, Nick opens his eyes and looks at his boss. "What?"

"You fell asleep. That's what you get for working overtime," smiled Grissom.

"How long have I been asleep?" Nick asked as he let out a big yawn.

"For almost two hours now. You were supposed to go to a crime scene with Greg, but he knew how tired you were, so he's off on his own right now with Brass. You were shaking, is everything alright?"

Nick hesitated a moment. "Yeah…I'm fine…just had a nightmare, that's all."

Grissom lifted an eyebrow at the young man. "Are you sure Nick?"

"Yeah David, I'm fine."

"David?" asked Grissom.

"What?" replied Nick.

"You just called me David. Are you sure you're alright?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah. So, where is this crime scene?" asked Nick, trying to get off the subject.

Grissom eyed him suspiciously. "It's down on Freemont Street…double homicide."

Grissom handed Nick the slip and watched as Nick ran out of the work-room and towards the garage. Grissom laughed and shook his head as he headed off towards Trace to see if Hodges had anything on his case.

* * *

When Nick arrived at the crime scene, he saw Brass standing outside with an irritated look on his face. As soon as Nick cleared the yellow tape, Brass smiled and walked up to him. "Thank God you're here! Greg was driving me nuts in there," stated Brass.

"That's his job since he is the runt of the group. So what do we got?" asked Nick.

"Two dead bodies, both male. One had his driver's license on him while the other had an ID bracelet on. Their names are Fredrick Phillips and Jeffrey Donahue. Greg's inside processing the scene now."

Nick nodded and walked in where he saw one dead male lying face up on the sofa while the other was strewn on the stairs. Nick shook his head as a light flash filled the room. "FINALLY! There's sleeping beauty. I was wondering when you were going to show up," smiled the spiky-haired-CSI-formerly-known-as-Greg Sanders.

"Great to see you too. So what haven't you processed yet?"

"Let's see…David is running late, so I haven't processed the bodies yet, and I haven't processed the kitchen yet," stated Greg.

"Who's late?" asked Nick.

"David…David the assistant coroner. Doc said he was on his way, but that was twenty minutes ago."

Nick stood there shocked. "Nick? Nick…? NICK!" shouted Greg.

Nick looked at Greg. "What?"

"Are you okay? Do you need to go home and get some rest? You know I can handle this," urged Greg.

"I'm fine. So, I'll go to the kitchen while you wait for David to show up."

Greg nodded with confusion as Nick ran into the kitchen. Greg laughed a little and shook his head as he continued to photograph the scene.

As soon as Nick was in the kitchen, he fell against the wall and breathed in deeply. This had never happened at a crime scene before. He knew David well and knew that Greg meant Doc Robbins's assistant, so why did he freeze up when he heard his name? Did it have to do with the nightmare last night with his older brother? Either way, Nick had to get to work. So, Nick took in one last deep breath and began to process the scene. As Nick took a swab of blood from the counter, he heard Greg shout from the other room, "FINALLY! What took you so long?" 

"I got lost," replied David. Nick let out a little laugh as he continued to process the scene.

TBC…

**

* * *

Okay, I know it is kind of a corny ending to this chapter, but don't let it fool you, there will be plenty of action on the way. Please R&R to tell me what you think. Flames are not appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gee guys, thanks for the reviews. I'm a HUGE Greg fan, as you can tell, so writing the story based around another character, namely Nick, it makes it kind of challenging, but it is really fun. Thanks again!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

When Nick finished processing the kitchen, he walked out to the living room and saw David pushing away the bodies. Greg, meanwhile, was examining a blood pattern on the wall. "Hey Greggo, what'cha looking at?"

"This blood spatter, it's different from all the others. Take a look."

Nick took Greg's spot and looked at the pattern. Sure enough, it looked like a V-pattern you find in an arson case. "You're right. Did you take a couple photos of it?"

A flash lit the room and Nick turned and looked at Greg who was smiling. "Yep."

As Greg walked away, Nick laughed and took another look at the pattern. Greg was such a little kid and Nick thought it was great. It reminded him of the way his siblings acted. As he thought about his siblings, he remembered the night that began it all.

_

* * *

Nick had just turned four and he couldn't help but think this would be the best years of his life. Soon, he would be going to Kindergarden and starting school. Not to mention that he had a two year old younger brother and his mother had just produced another son. As Nick walked up the stairs to his bedroom, he looked in and saw his mother putting down his brother. "Good night Danny," said his mother._

_The boy smiled and gave his mother a kiss as his mother walked out. That's when she saw Nick standing there. "Come on, big fella, let's get you to sleep."_

_Nick smiled as his mother lifted him off the ground and flew him into his room. After setting him down on his blue car bed, she tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Good night Nicky."_

"_Good night Mama," smiled Nick._

_That's when they heard a crying noise from down the hall. It was none other than Jacob. Nick's mother sighed and walked out the door and down the hall. As his mother closed the door, Nick rolled on his bed and fell asleep. Suddenly, he woke up to the sound of his mother's screams. Nick slowly got up and walked out into the hall and watched as David, Billy, Gracie and Laura ran into Danny's room. When he walked in, he saw his mother crying by Danny's bedside, his father comforting her, and David holding the children together. "What's wrong?" asked Nick._

"_Nicky…Danny's gone," explained David, walking up and holding him close._

"_Will he come back?"_

_David let out a sigh. "We don't know."_

_Nick turned and saw his mother clenching a note, crying hysterically. Cautiously, he walked up to his mother's side and hugged her. Nick's mother turned and held Nick close. "It's going to be okay baby, okay?"_

_Nick nodded and held her close as she cried even louder and louder. "Nick…" said someone from the doorway._

* * *

"Nick…NICK!"

Nick turned and saw Greg standing there. "Are you coming or are you going to stick around here a little longer?"

"No, I'll be out there in just a minute."

Greg smiled and walked out while Nick took another look. Then, he took a deep breath and followed Greg out.

* * *

When they arrived at the lab, Nick walked in and saw Greg in the layout room. "What' s up Greg?"

"I can't figure this out. All the blood spatter is where it should be except for this V-pattern. After I took a swab of it, I ran it over to Wendy. She hasn't given me the results yet, but for some reason, I have a feeling that it isn't the victim's blood."

"Are you making assumptions?" asked Nick with a smile.

"No. I'm just saying…"

"You know Grissom won't like that."

Greg punched Nick in the arm jokingly as they looked over the pictures carefully. "Maybe Grissom can tell us something about this pattern, what do you say?"

Greg nodded and followed Nick out of the room and into Grissom's office. When they arrived, they saw Grissom doing paperwork at his desk. "Hey Grissom, can we ask your opinion on something?"

"What's that?" asked Grissom.

"Can you explain this pattern to us?" asked Greg, handing over the picture.

Grissom took the picture and looked it over. "This is interesting. I have never seen anything like it."

"Do you know what could have made it?" asked Nick.

Grissom shook his head. "But, it looks like it was placed there. Is the blood from the victims?"

"We don't know yet," said Greg as Wendy walked in. "Greg, here's your results."

Greg thanked her and took the sheet. That's when his eyes grew wide. "What is it?" asked Nick.

"The blood from that spatter doesn't belong to any of the victims."

"What did it come back as?" asked Grissom.

"It came back unknown," explained Greg, handing over the results. Grissom took it quickly and looked at it. "Did you find another victim in the house?"

They shook their heads. "Go back to that house and look closely. There may be something there you've missed."

Nick and Greg nodded and walked out, heading to their cars. "I'm driving!" shouted Greg.

Nick laughed and followed Greg out to his car. When they got in, Greg began to blast Marilyn Manson. Nick sighed as Greg hit the gas and drove away.

TBC…

**

* * *

Well, what do you guys think? Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you guys really rock! Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

When Nick and Greg arrived back at the lab, they began to pull the evidence out of Nick's Tahoe when Nick let out an extreme yawn. "Geez Nicky, you need a Tic-Tac for that breath of yours," laughed Greg.

Nick smiled and continued to help pull the evidence out when Greg turned to him once more and said, "You still look really beat. Why don't you go take a nap, I can handle processing the evidence."

"Are you sure?" asked Nick.

"Of course I am! I processed that scene WAY before you even showed up."

Nick smiled and patted Greg on the back. "Thanks man," he said as he walked inside.

When he walked through the double doors, he went straight into the break room and fell down onto the couch. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it was better than nothing. Without realizing it, Nick fell into a deep sleep.

_

* * *

Three months had passed since the day that Danny was taken from their home. Nick sat at the kitchen table coloring a coloring book when his mother ran in and scooped him up into her arms. "Mommy, what's the matter?" asked Nick._

"_Shhh! It's going to be alright baby," muttered his mother as she ran him up the stairs and into his bedroom. After setting him down on his bed, she ran out of the room and down towards Jacob's room. Curiosity struck the young Nick and quietly, he got up from his bed and made his way to the stairs. Two loud and masculine voices got louder with each step Nick took. Finally, the voices were clear and Nick listened intently. "What the hell are you doing here? You've already caused enough trouble in my family!"_

"_I'm here to finish the job, Mr. Stokes. Why don't you just…"_

"_No way in hell am I going to give in to your demands. You can kill me before I ever do that!"_

"_As you wish." Suddenly, two loud gunshots rang throughout the house. Nick stood their stunned and listened as a loud thud echoed through the house followed by the sound of the door shutting into place. Gathering up the courage, Nick began to walk out from his hiding spot and down the staircase. As he descended, he saw his father, lying on the ground with red liquid oozing from his chest onto the mahogany floorboards. "Daddy?" whispered Nick._

_As he got closer, Nick poked his father's shoulders, trying to get him to wake up. "Daddy?"_

_Still no answer. "DAVID! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH DADDY!" yelled Nick._

_Hurriedly, David came swiftly down the hall and saw young Nick kneeling next to his dead father's body. "Nicky, come here," muttered David._

_Slowly, Nick got up and ran to his brother's side. "Is daddy okay?" whimpered Nick._

_David shook his head as his mother came running down the stairs. "Oh my God…JOSEPH!" she shouted._

_Quickly, she ran and began to cry next to her husband's body. David held Nick closer as they watched their mother weep at her feet. Then, a small whisper filled the room. "Nick…"_

_Nick looked around but didn't see anything. Then, the voice came again, louder and clearer. "NICK!"_

* * *

"NICK! Wake up!" shouted Greg as he shook Nick's shoulders. Nick groggily got up and looked at Greg. "What's the matter?" asked Nick.

"There's something I think you may want to see."

Greg ran out of the room, followed closely by Nick. When they reached the layout room, Greg picked up a picture and showed it to Nick. "What does this look like?" asked Greg.

Nick took the picture and examined it closely. It was a picture of a man, (not one of the victims for sure) surrounded by five kids. "It looks like a family portrait."

"One problem Nick, none of the vics match this man's profile AND both of them did not have any kids."

"So, your saying that the victims weren't killed in their own house?" asked Nick.

Greg nodded. "Then…who does the house belong to?"

"My guess…whoever this man is. I'm having Brass look through the database to see if he can track this guy down. Also, while looking around the house, I noticed something else."

"Yeah, what's that?" smiled Nick.

Greg picked up another picture and handed it to Nick. Nick stole it away from Greg and looked at it. "What am I looking at?"

"You are looking at a picture with the same kids ONLY two of them are not in this family picture, and the parents are not the same man in this picture. Why don't you take a closer look."

Nick took the other picture and placed them side by side. There was something about the kids in the picture that looked extremely familiar. When Nick looked at the tallest boy in each picture, he knew exactly what he was looking at. "David…?" he muttered.

"What?" asked Greg.

Nick looked at Greg and handed him the picture. "I know who these kids are. The oldest is David, and this is Billy, Gracie, Laura, Jacob, and Danny."

"How do you know that? And who is the other kid?" asked Greg.

Nick sighed and pointed to the last kid in the picture. "That's me."

TBC…

**

* * *

Okay guys, you all know what to do, so please, tell me what you think and I'll post another chapter as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So many reviews! I really love you guys! Thanks a lot! I made this chapter especially long just for you guys, so I hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Greg stood there in shock as he looked at his friend. "What did you say?"

"The picture is of me and my family," restated Nick as he held up the picture with all of the kids and the man and woman.

"Please tell me I'm on some reality prank show or you're just pulling my string."

"Wish I was, but I'm not."

"So, if this is you, then these are your siblings, but yet they are not all shown here. Where is….?" started Greg.

"Danny," finished Nick.

"Danny, right. Where is he in this picture?"

"Trust me Greg, you don't want to know."

"Yes I do."

Nick sighed. "It's a long story."

"It's a long shift."

Nick couldn't help but smiled at the younger man. "Well, I was four years old when someone broke in and kidnapped Danny when he was only one. A couple weeks later, my parents got a note from the man saying it was best to let Danny go. It was signed 'Mr. Care-Taker.' Later, a goon of his came and ordered something of my father. When my father refused, he shot and killed my father in cold blood."

"And…what happened to your siblings?" asked Greg.

Nick took in another breathe. "The man returned…"

_

* * *

Nick awoke to the sounds of footsteps walking up and down the halls. Groggily, he sat up in his bed and listened intensively. "NO! HE'S ALREADY TAKEN MY DANNY; HE IS NOT GOING TO TAKE THE REST OF MY BABIES!"_

"_Mommy?" whispered Nick._

_Suddenly, loud crashes in the hall echoed throughout the entire house. Then, all of the noise stopped when a loud THUD came from the bottom of the stairs. The sound frightened Nick so much that he jumped underneath his bed as the intruder stepped into his room. Nick stayed as silent as possible as the intruder looked around in his room. Then, the man left and walked further down the hall. Even though the man left, Nick stayed under his bed. The screams of his sisters, the crying of his baby brother and the yelling of his older brothers soon followed and frightened Nick even more. Then, the sound of screeching tires told the frightened boy it was safe to come out. The first place Nick ran to was David's bedroom. When he walked in, the room looked ransacked and his bed was empty. It was the same fro his other sibling's rooms. Finally, he walked down the stairs and saw his mother lying still at the bottom. "Mommy?" he asked._

_His mother didn't move a muscle. Thinking quickly, he ran to the phone and dialed 9-1-1. "Hello? Someone broke into my house, stole my siblings and hurt my mom. Can you come over, I'm scared." _

"_Its okay son, can you tell me where you live?"_

"_I love on Cowboy street house number 42."_

"_It's okay, we'll be right over."_

_Nick hung up the phone and walked over to his mother. "It's okay mommy, they're coming," he whispered._

_But she didn't hear him. His mother was already long gone, leaving young Nick alone._

* * *

Greg was now sitting on the couch as Nick finished the story. "There's something I don't get," muttered Greg.

"What's that?"

"If the man that wanted all of your siblings also had Danny, how come Danny isn't with them in this picture?"

"Maybe the boss's goon got greedy or the boss didn't want all of the kids," stated Nick.

"Well, the kidnapper seems to be our prime suspect, so I have a pretty good feeling that you're going to see your siblings again," smiled Greg.

Just then, one of their pagers went off. They both looked down and Greg smiled. "Speaking of which, Brass has got something for us. Come on."

With hope, both Nick and Greg ran down the hall and into Brass's office, where they saw the captain busy filling gout some paperwork. "Hey Brass, you paged?"

Brass looked up and smiled. "Hey guys, I got a name on the man that owns the house. His name is Chad Jacobs. He bought the house two years back for a summer getaway, but he lives over in Dallas, Texas for the rest of the year. Why a man goes form one scorching place to another is beyond me. I talked to Grissom, and he wants you two to head out as soon as possible. He'll hold the fort here while you two work the case there. He says that there may be more out there than pertains to this case."

"And…what are we supposed to do about a place to stay?" asked Greg.

"A buddy of mine out there owes me a favor. He'll let you stay at his house for the time being."

"And, if we ask Mr. Jacobs to look around and he says we need a warrant…" began Nick.

"The county judge has already set one up of it. He thinks that a picture at the crime scene and him owning the house is enough," smiled Brass.

They thanked the captain and headed out to pack. "How long a drive is Dallas from Vegas?" asked Greg.

"About 18 ½ hours," replied Nick.

"Oh fun!" yelled Greg sarcastically.

"Relax. When you're done packing, meet here and we'll head out."

Nick smiled and patted Greg on the shoulder as he left. As Nick walked away, Greg sighed and followed.

* * *

Nick was standing at his car waiting for Greg to show up. It had been a good two hours since they parted and finally, Greg's black Denali pulled up. "It's about time!" shouted Nick as Greg stepped out form his vehicle.

"Sorry, I was trying to figure out my wardrobe for the next couple of weeks," sighed Greg as he looked at Nick's '97 Cadillac. "Don't tell me we're driving that thing."

"The gas mileage is ten times better than my Tahoe or your Denali. Besides, since we're going to Dallas, I figured we should drive in style," said Nick as he popped the trunk to allow Greg to pack his stuff in.

"Yeah, right," muttered Greg as he piled his two suitcases into the trunk and closed the lid. After making sure everything was okay, Greg got into the passenger seat and buckled in. He then turned to Nick and said, "You ready?"

Nick nodded and hit the gas, sending them on their long journey to Dallas.

* * *

It had been a good eight hours into the trip and Greg was already fast asleep in the passenger's seat. Nick would take his occasional glances at the sleeping form, but was lost in thought in what would happen when they met Chad Jacobs. Would he see his siblings whom he hasn't seen for a good thirty years? And if he did see them, would they even recognize him? Nick hoped so. Without notice, Nick's eyelids grew heavy. If he continued driving, they would probably crash. So, he punched Greg in the arm., causing the young man to wake up. "OW! Jeez Nick, a simple 'wake up' would have been sufficient enough," muttered Greg.

"Sorry Greggo, I need you to drive."

"Alright, pull over and I'll drive."

So, Nick pulled off to the shoulder and treaded places with Greg. When he got in, Nick put on his seatbelt and leant back in his seat. Slowly and smoothly, Greg pulled out and began to drive to Dallas. As Nick closed his eyes, he saw his brother, David, staring at him. Nick smiled as David disappeared.

* * *

The sun beat through the glass and onto Nick's face. Slowly, Nick opened his eyes and sat up. "Morning sleeping beauty," smiled Greg.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Oh, for about nine hours. You just missed the 'Welcome to Texas' sign, otherwise, the drive was very boring. But, I did get a nice picture of you on my cellphone of you sucking your thumb."

"I do not suck my thumb!"

"Oh contraire," said Greg as he opened his phone to reveal Nick fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth. Nick lunged for the phone, but Greg was to fast. "Man, Warrick is going to laugh his pants off when he sees this…"

Nick punched Greg in the arm again as he looked around and saw open land. "It must feel good to be home,: smiled Greg.

"You have no idea. You want me to drive?"

"Please," laughed Greg as he pulled off to allow Nick in the driver's seat. As soon as he was all set, Nick pulled out to finish the journey. During the next two in a half hours, they two boys would talk about anything and everything, from their favorite place to visit on vacation to whether or not Grissom and Sara would hook up until finally, the pulled off the freeway and into Dallas. The city was a marvelous place filled with people. Greg was amazed but Nick felt right at home. "So, where is this address Brass gave us?" asked Greg, holding up the sheet of paper.

Nick snatched the paper and took a quick glance. When he read the inscription, Nick smiled and took a sharp right and came to a sudden stop, sending Greg flying forward in his seat. "How did…?"

"I had a buddy when I was three who use to live here."

As soon as Nick turned off the ignition, a tall slim man walked out. "You two must be from the Vegas Crime Lab. I'm Carl Donnelly."

"I'm Nick Stokes and this is Greg Sanders," introduced Nick.

"Well, come on in! The missus is just fixen up some breakfast," said Carl as he helped the two with their suitcases and led them up to their room. "I hope you guys don't mind sharing the same room, but there are two beds."

"Its fine," said Nick as Carl opened the door and led them into a large, finely decorated room. "Just come on down when you're all set."

Carl closed the door and left the two to unpack. In the middle of the room was two extremely large beds which were already made for them and there was a dresser on the wall. The men smiled and began to unpack. After getting all set up, they headed downstairs and saw two plates of waffles waiting form them. As they sat down, a woman in her mid 30's walked out. "Hi y'all, I'm Elaine Donnelly."

"Nick Stokes and Greg's Sanders," stated Nick as Greg began to stuff his face.

"I see someone's hungry."

"Mmm, mes arem mgoomd," muffled Greg.

Nick and Elaine laughed as Nick began to eat. When they were all done, Elaine cleaned up as Nick and Greg walked out the door. "So Greg, what do you want to do first? I can give you a tour or we can get down to business and go have a talk with Chad Jacobs. You're choice."

Greg thought about it for a little bit. "How about we combine the two?"

With a laugh, Nick nodded and led Greg into the car. As soon as they were off, Nick began pointing out the various hot spots in the area as Greg sat in awe of the wonderful city. The loving moment was soon interrupted by Greg's phone going off. "Sanders."

"_Greg, its Grissom. How's Dallas?"_

"It's great! We're just heading over to Chad Jacob's house to ask a few questions."

"_Good, call me when you get anything new."_

"Alright, bye," said Greg as he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Nick.

"Grissom. He wanted to see how things are going. So Nick, I was just thinking, how did you end up leaving Dallas and going to Vegas?"

"After my mom died, I was sent to my Aunt Dorothy who lived in Vegas. I've been there ever since."

Greg nodded as they pulled up into Chad's driveway. "You ready Nick?"

Nick nodded and followed Greg up to the door. Thinking it would be best, Greg knocked on the door. A man in his early 50's answered the door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Greg Sanders form the Las Veg…" started Greg.

"Wait, did you say Sanders?"

Confused, Greg nodded. "Come on in! Any Sanders is welcomed in my house."

Greg turned and looked at Nick who just laughed and walked inside. "So, what can I do for ya?" asked the man.

"Are you Chad Jacobs?" asked Nick.

Chad nodded. "Well, I'm Nick Stokes and we're from the Las Vegas Crime Lab. We wanted to ask you a few questions about a house you own out there."

As soon as Nick said Stokes, Chad's eyes grew wide. Greg noticed it and knew that Chad just gave himself away without realizing it. "Go ahead, shoot."

"Well, there were two bodies found dead in your house, Mr. Jacobs," stated Greg.

"Dead…bodies?"

"Yes. We were wondering if you knew them?" asked Nick as he handed the two pictures over.

Chad took them and his eyes grew even wider. "I do know them! They worked for me a couple years back!"

"Well, we would like to take a look around if you don't mine," smiled Greg.

"Actually, I do. I have very important business projects spread around and I don't want you to mess 'em up."

"Well, actually…we have a warrant from a judge," smiled Nick.

"Based on what?"

"Based on the fact that the victims were killed in **YOUR **house **AND **this picture of you with these five kids who are pertaining to a cold case. So, if you would excuse us…" smiled Greg as he got up with Nick, leaving Chad in disbelief.

"So Nick, up or down?" asked Greg.

"I'll take down."

Greg nodded and headed upstairs as Nick walked into the kitchen. When he walked in, he saw a knife sitting on the table. Nick p8ut on some gloves and took out his luminol and sprayed the blade. Sure enough, it glowed blue. Smiling, he swabbed a sample and bagged the knife. That's when he heard a _thump _from below. Nick turned and saw a door leading to the basement. Cautiously, Nick walked through the door and descended down the stairs, Shining the room with his flashlight, Nick saw a man not much older than him taking care of four other people. "David?"

The older man looked up and smiled. "Nick! Guys, its Nick!"

That's when he saw all of their faces. David was beginning to grow a moustache as was Billy. Gracie and Laura had become beautiful young women and Jacob was just beginning to grow scruff. "Wow Nic, look who grew up," smiled Billy.

Nick ran up to each one and gave each a hug. "Did you ever find Danny?" asked David.

Nick shook his head as Greg descended. "Hey Ni….WHOA! Are these…?"

Nick nodded as David got closer to Greg to look him up and down. With confusion, Greg asked, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Danny?"

TBC…

**Okay guys, I know this cliffhanger sucks, but please tell me what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews, they are totally awesome. I'm glad you guys liked that last chapter and I knew I couldn't keep you guys hanging with a cliffhanger like that, now…could I? **

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Greg and Nick stared at David in confusion. "What did you just call him?" asked Nick.

"It's Danny! Don't you recognize him?" restated David.

"I'm sorry, but you must be confused. I'm Greg Sanders."

"That's probably what they told you," muttered David.

"David, this is not Danny!" shouted Nick.

"Yes he is, and I can prove it," said David as he grabbed Greg's left arm. "You remember that burn Danny had on his left shoulder that looked like Texas?"

"Yeah, but.." said Nick as David rolled up Greg's sleeve to reveal a brown, dead-skinned burn in the shape of Texas. "Oh my God…" muttered Nick.

"What?" asked Greg.

Tears welled up in Nick's eyes. "I can't believe it. This whole time, I was working with my little brother," cried Nick as he walked up and gave Greg a hug.

"Nick, cut it out! I'm not Danny, I'm…" he began to say when they heard a loud _thump _from upstairs.

"We'd better be going," said Nick as he led everyone out of the basement. When they reached the top of the stairs, Greg asked, "Where's Chad?"

A loud shot rang out, causing all seven of them to duck. "Quick, to the car!"

All seven ran out of the house and began to cram into the small Cadillac. "Uh Nick, I don't think we can all…" started Greg.

"SHUT UP GREG!" shouted Nick as he took the driver's seat and sped away.

* * *

The inside of the car was cramped with barely any elbow room. The most uncomfortable person in the car was Greg; he was surrounded by people he didn't know and claimed him to be their long lost brother, not to mention he was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Finally, Nick had pulled up to a diner. "Anyone care for some food?"

As soon as Nick said "food" the five siblings were out of the car in no time. Nick and Greg shrugged and followed them in. "So Nick, do you believe this I'm-Danny business?" asked Greg.

"I don't know Greg…or…Danny….or…I just don't know, okay?"

Greg nodded and slowed down to allow Nick to go first. That's when he heard a woman's voice in his head say, _"…Danny…" _

He shook it out of his head and ran in after Nick. When he walked in, he saw them all seated in a booth. Greg sat down next to them and picked up a menu as Nick caught up with his family. That's when Greg heard her voice say again, _"Danny…what did they do to you?" _

Greg rubbed his head as Nick and David turned and looked at him. "Are you okay?" asked David.

"Yeah, I'm just going to splash some water on my face. If the waitress shows up, I want the mushroom burger with extra ketchup and mustard…and no onions."

Nick nodded as Greg ran off to the bathroom. "Is Danny okay?" asked Laura.

"Listen, how can we be sure if he is even Danny? We have no proof," muttered Nick.

"There's the burn mark," mentioned Jacob.

"Doesn't prove anything," replied Nick.

"You would think he would remember us," said Gracie.

"A child's memory doesn't develop until age three, so he wouldn't remember anything. It's a fat chance, but…"

"Then we'll just make him remember," smiled Billy.

"Is there a chance his memory will return?" asked David.

" A smell or sight, maybe…but otherwise, nothing."

All five sighed. In the meantime, Greg had splashed water on his face and hung his head low. Greg thought he had finally gotten rid of that voice, but it was back. _"Danny…"_

"I'm not Danny…I'm not Danny…" repeated Greg.

After Greg walked up to the door, he leant against the wall and beat his head in. After a couple pounds, the voice was gone…for now. So, Greg put on his best face and walked out to the bench. There sat all f them sucking down their coffee. "It's about time Da…I mean, Greg," corrected Billy.

Greg nodded and sat next to Nick, grabbing his cup and taking a quick drink. As Greg put his cup down, he saw a very familiar ring hanging around Laura's neck. "That ring…" pointed Greg.

Laura looked down and smiled. "It looks familiar, doesn't it?"

Greg nodded. "You gave this to me on my 5th birthday, well, actually Mom and Dad wrote your name on the card. You were only four months old, remember?"

Getting out of his trance, he shook his head and took another drink. Laura just shook her head as their food arrived. As soon as Greg took a bite of his burger, his phone began to vibrate. Greg looked down at the caller ID and smiled. "Sanders."

_"Greg, it's Grissom. How are things going?" _

"Well, we found Nick's long lost siblings, we got shot at, and I have no idea who I am anymore," said Greg sarcastically.

_"What?" _

Nick motioned for the phone. "Grissom, its Nick, let me explain," said Nick as he walked out the door.

_"What's going on Nicky?" _

"Well, you know what happened to my family?"

_"Uh-huh." _

"Well, we kind of found them in Chad's basement and my older brother, David…he claims that Greg is Danny."

_"Do you believe it?" _

"I don't know what to believe."

Nick could hear Grissom sigh on the other line. _"Well, just sit tight and see what happens. Do you have enough proof that Chad killed the two men inside his summer home?"_

"Yeah, and I think I can nail him for two murders and six kidnappings. I think I can even find his boss."

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" _

"I've been waiting for this my whole life."

Nick could hear Grissom sigh again. _"Okay, fine. But as soon as this is all cleared up, you come home, got it?" _

"Yeah, and Grissom?"

_"Yeah?" _

"Can you do me a favor and run a DNA test comparing my DNA against Greg's?"

_"Sure thing Nick." _

"Thanks. Bye Grissom."

Nick closed the phone and walked back inside, handing the phone back to Greg. "What did Grissom say?" asked Greg.

"We got some extra work to do. Come on, let's nail mom and dad's killer," smiled Nick as he put the money on the table and led the group out into the scorching Texan heat.

TBC…

**

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Is Greg really Danny? Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm glad you guys like this story. Kudos goes out to ericloca, FlyingShadow666, Manavie & ilovecake for the reviews!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Nick pulled up to the Donnelly house and led all of his siblings up to the door, leaving Greg in the car. As soon as he reached the door, he saw a note taped to the door stating:

_Gone on vacation to Miami. There is a spare key under the doormat._

Thanking the lord that they were not home, he opened the door and let them all file in. Before he walked in, David turned to Nick. "You gonna be alright?"

Nick nodded. David gave the okay signal in return and walked inside as Nick returned to the car. When he got in he turned and looked at Greg. "You ready for this Nick?" asked Greg.

Nick nodded and slowly pulled onto the street. "So, where should we start?" asked Greg.

Nick heaved a sigh. He knew where they should start, but was worried about how Greg would take it. "Where does your dad live?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well, if you are…in fact Danny…maybe your dad is the boss who ordered the kidnappings."

Shaking his head, Greg let out a groan. "To tell you the truth, I lost track of him in San Francisco. You see, my mom and dad divorced and he moved off somewhere."

"Well, why don't we check the phonebook and see if he lives in Dallas."

Nick pulled over to a payphone and grabbed the phonebook, immediately flipping to the S's. "Let's see…Salem, Samson…Sanders! What's your dad's first name?"

"Thomas."

"Found it! Thomas lives at 412 Briar Way NE. Let's go."

Nick put the phonebook back and quickly headed off towards the address. "So Nick, do you want both of us to go in or just you, or just me?" asked Greg.

"Why don't we both go in…together?"

Greg agreed as Nick drove up to the Thomas Sanders home. As soon as the car was in park, Nick turned and looked at Greg. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," said Greg as he led Nick up to the door. The one story house looked peaceful…for what it was worth. Slowly, Greg raised his hand and knocked on the door. An elderly man opened the door. "Greg? Is that you?"

"Hey dad," smiled Greg.

Thomas gave Greg a huge hug and led the two inside. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Actually, Mr. Sanders, we wanted to ask you a couple questions."

"Alright, Mr…"

"Stokes, Nick Stokes. So, Mr. Sanders, did you know a Chad Jacobs?"

"Yeah, he used to work for me a while back in human relations, why?"

"Well, he's being charged for the kidnapping of 6 children and the murder of 2 people. Mr. Sanders, do you have Greg's birth certificate?"

"I don't see how that is any of your God damn business."

"It's our business because he fits the profile of a child that was kidnapped by Chad is still missing!" yelled Nick.

"Nick, calm down. Dad, what did Chad actually do for you?"

"He was a messenger."

"Do you mind if we look around?" asked Nick.

"Yes, I do. So if you want to look around, you're gonna need a damn warrant."

"Dad, just let us look around and clear up this mess, okay? It will make our job a hell of a lot easier."

"Are you sure Greg?"

Greg nodded. "Alright, go ahead."

Nick thanked him and headed down the hall. "Is he always a jackass?"

"Ever wonder why I don't talk about him?"

Nick couldn't help but smile. As they walked into the first room, Greg hard the voice again, _"Danny…"_

Greg shook it out of his head and walked into a room very unfamiliar to him. "I've never seen this room," he muttered.

The room was fairly small but a large cork board clung to the north wall. The board was covered with news clippings, most having to do with the Stokes family. Right in the center was a picture of a 4-year-old Greg. "You were one cute kid."

Greg snatched the picture off the clipboard. "Can we get…?"

"Wait, look!"

Greg looked over to what Nick was pointing at. It was a small newspaper clip with the headline reading "KID GETS KIDNAPPED." After taking a closer look, Greg read:

**Just last night, 1-year-old Daniel Stokes, son of the famous Judge Joseph Stokes, was taken from his bedroom. It is believed that someone snuck in, went into Daniel's room, and ran off into the night. Around the neighborhood, neighbors ponder why something this bad has happened to such a nice family. "The Stokes have always been very kind to everyone. We're gonna do whatever we can to help," said an anonymous neighbor. All neighbors are advised to keep their doors locked and they are all praying for Daniel's safe return. If you see this child, please contact our hotline at 555-0271.**

"Greg, doesn't this picture look familiar?"

"Ah…no."

"Let me see that picture of yours."

Shaking his head, Greg handed the picture over. Nick took it quickly and held it up to the clip. "Look at the hair, the eyes…the face! They're one in the same. Greg…you are Danny!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Greg…look at the evidence!"

"What evidence, Nick? The only evidence you have is a burn mark, a three year difference photos and your brother's word! Look, I'm sorry you lost your brother, but I'm not him," said Greg as he walked out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get my stuff, book a flight to Vegas, and go home."

"Greg…"

"See you in Vegas." And with that, Greg left. As Nick shook his head, Greg walked in and said with a sigh, "Can I get a ride?"

TBC…

**

* * *

So, what do you think? Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

While Greg threw his clothes into his suitcase, Nick stood in the doorway. "You sure you want to go?"

Greg didn't answer. "You know, if you stick around, we can clear this mess up."

"Nick, you have things under control. You don't need me. I've got to go if I want to catch my plane."

Greg slammed his suitcase shut and walked out the door where a cab sat waiting for him. Before he got in the car, he turned and looked at Nick. "I hope you catch the guy."

And with that, he got into the car and Nick watched as the cab pulled away. Sighing, he walked back into the house where his siblings sat. "He left, didn't he?" asked David.

Nick nodded. "You gonna go after him?" asked Laura.

This time, Nick shook his head. "Why not? He's our brother!" shouted Billy.

"We can't be sure Billy. We have no proof."

"Maybe, but still, he's family," said Jacob.

"We all are," finished Gracie.

"Guys, I know what you're saying, but Greg can handle himself. We can't always order him around. Trust me; I've tried to calm him down. He's like a wound up toy that won't stop. Maybe if we can get a confession on tape of Mr. Sanders, maybe that'll convince 'em. But we can't do anything 'bout Greg."

They all nodded. "Why don't we all go upstairs and get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

Slowly, they all filed up the stairs and into the bedroom.

* * *

In the taxi, Greg sat staring out the window as the taxi drove him to the airport. As he started out into the sunset, he heard the voice again. _"Danny…come home…"_

Instead of shaking it out of his head, Greg just sat and pondered. He felt bad for abandoning his buddy. But Greg was in a confused state. He didn't know who he was anymore and there was a slight possibility that the man he knew as his father was his kidnapper. _"Danny…come home…"_

_I am home,_ he said to the voice.

"_Danny…come home…you're family needs you to…"_

That small message made him think. Taking in a deep breath, he looked at the sky and said, "I hope you're right."

"What was that sir?"

"Take me back to 719 Rose Ave, and fast!"

"Yes sir," said the driver as he made a U-turn and headed back to the house.

* * *

Nick was tossing in his bed when a knock came from downstairs. As soon s the sound met his ears, he shot up in his bed and grabbed his gun. Cautiously, he crept down the stairs and crept closer to the door. When he reached the door, he yanked it open and pointed the gun. "Easy Nick!"

That's when Nick realized it was Greg. "Greg? What are you doing here? I thought you were going back to Vegas."

"Yeah, well my flight got cancelled."

"Really?"

"No! Look, I've got something to tell you…and your siblings."

* * *

Down in the living room, Greg sat in the love seat as everyone surrounded him. "Okay, I kind of have a confession to make. For the past eight months, I've been hearing this woman's voice in my head who keeps calling me Danny. So, when I was headed to the airport, she told me to 'go home'. I think the answer to who and why the perpetrator attacked your family lies somewhere inside your old house. Did you know if the house ever sold?"

"Nobody would buy it. Said that our parent's souls were still inside," said Nick.

"Well, I say we head over there and see if we can find anything that points a finger at the madman behind it all…and maybe I'll get a clean answer to this while Danny thing."

"Great, we'll head over first thing tomorrow morning," said David.

Everyone stood up and went upstairs, except for Greg and Nick. "You okay?" asked Nick.

"Sorry for blowing up on you like that earlier. Guess I'm kinda stressed out, ya know?"

Nick nodded and walked with Greg upstairs.

* * *

That next morning, the Cadillac pulled up to the large house. Slowly, everyone go tout and looked at the house. "You ready?" asked David.

Everyone nodded and walked up to the front door. Before he opened the door, Nick took a deep breath and turned the knob. The inside of the house was dusty. Spider webs clung between spaces of furniture and wall. Taking in the site, everybody walked into the foyer as Nick closed the door. "I suggest we split up. David, Greg and I will take the upstairs as Gracie, Laura, Billy and Jacob take downstairs," suggested Nick.

They all nodded in agreement and began to go their separate ways. When they hit the top of the stairs, they glanced down the hall. It was dark and dust still lingered in the air. As Greg stared down the hall, he felt as if he was being drawn to the farthest room. Without realizing it, he began to walk to that room. "Greg?" asked Nick.

But Greg didn't answer. He just kept walking towards the room. As he approached the door, little voices of children began to flood his memory. The children were laughing and playing. Then, a woman's voice said, _"Welcome home Danny…"_

Without stopping, Greg walked through the door and into the room. The room was fairly big. A small bed lay in the corner of the room with a large dresser next to it. Taped to the wall were color drawn pictures by a one year old. Then, he saw a young kid run into the room and hide under the bed. Then, a tall man came in. _"Hmmm…I wonder where he went…"_ he said as he walked over to the bed and pulled out the boy from underneath.

The little boy laughed with joy as the man tickled him. _"I love you Daddy."_

"_I love you too Danny."_

"Greg?"

Greg turned around and saw Nick and David standing in the doorway. "This was Danny's room, right?"

"This was your…I mean…Danny's room," said David.

Suddenly, something flashed before his eyes.

_It was young Danny sleeping in his bed and a man grabbing the boy out of the bed. Then, something slipped out of the man's pockets and fell underneath the bed._

"Hey guys, I think he may have left something under the bed."

Nick and David exchanged glances and slowly walked over to the bed. All three bent down and looked. Sitting right there was a piece of parchment. "How did you know?" asked David.

"I don't know."

Nick picked up the note and read the contents. It said:

**Meet Mr. Care-Taker at Whitaker Mansion**

"Where's Whitaker Mansion?" asked Greg.

"It's in downtown Dallas on the hill over looking the city," explained Nick.

"Maybe we should go check it out," noted Greg.

"I'll go get everybody into the car," smiled David.

As David left the room, Nick placed his hand on Greg's shoulder. "Come on."

Greg nodded and followed Nick out of the room and into the car.

TBC…

**

* * *

So, what are they going to face at Whitaker Mansion? Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The old Whitaker Mansion was a large Batman-like house with a gloomy feeling to it. And as soon as they arrived to the creepy old mansion, fear struck them all. "Who's idea was it to come here?" asked Jacob.

Nick and David pointed a finger at Greg. "I'm gonna kill him," muttered Jacob as he lunged at Greg and David and Nick held him back.

"Easy Jacob!" yelled Billy.

"What's up with Jake?" asked Greg.

They all glanced at Greg. "What?"

"Did you just call him 'Jake'?" asked Nick.

"Yeah…why?"

"That's what Danny use to call him because he could never get this B's right," explained David.

"How did you know?" asked Nick.

"Just popped into my head."

The twin girls smiled as they began to walk up to the large door. As they got closer, chills began to shiver up their spines. "Uh…maybe we should turn back," said Greg as he began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," muttered Nick as he pulled Greg forward.

As soon as they touched the icy cold door knob, they pushed open the door and stepped inside. The mansion was empty save for the thousands of spider webs and cob webs. "I' not liking this place," began Gracie when suddenly, a jingle filled their ears.

They all turned and stared at Nick who was opening his cellphone. "Stokes…can you hold on a second Grissom, you're breaking up."

Nick help up a finger and stepped outside. "What's up Grissom?"

"_Nick, the DNA test came back. You and Greg share three alleles in common."_

"What?"

"_Nick…Greg is your brother."_

Nick stood nailed to the ground in shock. _"Nick?"_

Before he could answer, the door to the mansion closed and locked in place, sealing Nick out from his family. "No!"

"_Nick, what's going on?"_

"I'm gonna have to call you right back."

"_Nick…don't…"_

But Nick had already hung up his phone and began banging on the door. "DAVID! GRACIE! LAURA! BILLY! JACOB! GREG! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

And then, Nick heard a sound that he wished he never had to hear again; his sister's screams, his brother's yells and Greg's calling out for help.

* * *

Nick help up a finger and walked outside, leaving everybody inside. "So, where should we check out first?" asked Billy.

"Maybe we should split up," suggested Greg.

"No, we should stay together. We have no idea what's in here," countered David.

"But then it would take us forever to search the entire place. We should split up."

Before David could counterattack, the door shut behind them and a large net draped over them, trapping them all together. Gracie and Laura screamed, David and Billy fought to get free and the only thing Greg could think to do was call for help. "NICK!"

Just then, a small canister flew from the top floor and as soon as it hit the ground gas began to spray into the room. "Oh shit," muttered Greg.

Quickly, he motioned all of them to place their shirts over their nose and mouth, but it was too late. Before they knew it, they all passed out. Before Greg finally gave in, he saw a dark shadow creeping towards them.

* * *

"GREG! DAVID! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

Still no answer came which made Nick worry. _What the hell happened in there? Why did he have to leave? _All these things ran through his mind as he continued to bang on the door. If you saw Nick beating his hands bloody on the door, you could see the desperation in his eyes. He had seen his siblings taken from him once, he wasn't going to let it happen again. Desperately, Nick looked around trying to find a way in to no avail. To think that this was a huge mansion with all the windows on the top floor. Hoping there was a way through the back, Nick ran to the back, only to find chains looped through the door handle. Nick could only think of one thing to do; break a window. Looking for a window close to the ground, Nick found one that led into the kitchen. So, Nick picked up a rock and used all his strength to throw it at the window. The window shattered and provided Nick with an entrance. Small jagged pieces of glass cut into Nick's skin, but he fought the pain and stepped inside. A thin layer of smog settled on the floor as Nick looked around. "GREG! DAVID! ANYONE!" he shouted.

There was no answer. Nick was only met by silence. Slowly, Nick unholstered his gun and began to scan every room, only to find nobody in the house at all. Where had they gone? That's when he hard screeching tires from outside. "No…"

Nick busted through the front door and saw a black van speeding away. "NO!"

With anger, Nick fired off a few rounds at the van, but the van was already to far gone. So Nick did the only thing he thought to do; he fell to the ground and cried.

TBC…

**

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Man, writer's block sucks serious butt! Anyway, I've been caught up in the real world & I've had writer's block for God knows how long, so that's the reason why for this seriously long wait for this next chapter. Sorry! Anyway, I've finally written this chapter, but no guarantees how long until the next chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

"What can I get you sir?" asked the bartender.

"A glass of Samuel Adams," said Nick as he sat at the bar counter. After finally getting over himself, Nick had driven to the nearest bar to get a drink. This was the worst week of his life and a beer sounded really good. "What's the occasion?" asked a man at the counter.

"How screwed up my life is," replied Nick as his drink came.

"Well, that's life, ain't it?" asked the man.

Nick giggled and took a drink. "So, if your life is screwed up, the question is; can you fix it?" asked the man.

"Yeah, but I don't know where to look."

"Well, I'm a professional at this kind of stuff. My life had been screwed up over and over again and I learned that if you're looking for a place to fix it, then you look inside your heart and find that place and then, you go there and fix it."

Nick looked at the man. "So, if you're gonna go fix your life, what are you doing here? Get your ass out there and fix it!" chanted the man.

"You're right," said Nick as he paid the bartender.

"Best of luck to ya kid," said the man as he grabbed Nick's paid glass of beer and began to drink. As soon as Nick was out the door, the bartender asked, "Does that really work?"

"How the hell should I know?" replied the man as he finished the glass of beer.

After Nick got into his car, he sat in the seat and closed his eyes. Where would the kidnappers have gone to? And when he opened his eyes, he knew the spot and he quickly turned on the ignition and sped away.

* * *

When Greg opened his eyes, he found himself lying face down on a carpeted surface in a very familiar room. When he stood up, he noticed that his left ankle was chained to the bed. And that's when it occurred to him; he was in Danny's room at Nick's childhood home. What was he doing there? That's when he realized that he was alone. "DAVID! JACOB! BILLY! GRACIE! LAURA!"

No answer came. Instead, the door opened and Chad Jacobs walked in. "G'morning Gregory. Sleep well?"

Greg just stood there and stared at him. "Oh come on Greg, can't we just be friends?"

Still, Greg didn't answer. "That's okay, you don't have to…"

"Where are the others?"

Chad stared at Greg. "They're in their rooms. I swear that they are not hurt."

"And why should I believe you?"

"You know, that's very wise of you. But I'm telling you the truth. It's your choice to believe me or not."

"What do you want?"

Chad turned and looked at him. "It's not what I want, but what my boss wants."

"And what's that?"

"The end of the Stokes family. And with you and the other's help, we're gonna lure Nick in and finally finish this once and for all."

"I swear to God if you lay a finger on them, I'll…"

"You'll what? Unless you've forgotten, you're chained to a bed!"

Anger began to take control of Greg's body and with a blink of an eye, Greg picked up the nearest object, which just so happened to be the lamp and threw it at Chad, hitting him square in the chest. Anger spread across Chad's face as he walked up to Greg and punched Greg square in the jaw. As soon as Greg was on the ground, he gave a strong kick into Greg's stomach. "Don't ever try that again boy. Have a good day Gregory."

And with that, Chad walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Greg weakly stood up and sat back down on the bed. With even more anger, he picked up a small toy and threw it at the door, causing the toy to smash into several pieces. As the little pieces hit the floor, Greg cradled his head in his hands. It was his entire fault they were in this mess and now, he had to fix it. So as he sat on that small bed, he began to think of an ingenious plan to get out of there. Greg rummaged through the drawers, trying to find anything sharp. Unfortunately, it was a kid's room, so there was nothing dangerous. That is, until he saw a baseball bat in the closet. Greg reached for it, but the chain around his ankle wouldn't allow him to grab it. But Greg wouldn't give up, so he pushed the bed closer to the closet. As soon as the bed was in range, Greg smiled and quickly took the baseball bat and waited for the kidnappers to come in. As he waited, he thought about Nick's siblings and Nick. They were going to use him and Nick's siblings to trap Nick and kill them all. But why bother with him? He wasn't a Stokes. Or was he? All things pointed to him that insisted that he was, in fact, their long lost brother, but how was it possible? Until he saw a DNA test that confirmed it, he was going to dismiss that accusation. Suddenly, the knob began to jiggle. Greg held the bat at the ready and watched as a man came in. The man didn't realize that Greg had a weapon until the bat came down and hit him on the back, causing the stranger to fall to the ground. The man was no doubt unconscious, so Greg reached into the man's pockets and found the keys to his shackles. After freeing himself, he walked up the man. "Let's see you really are."

Greg flipped the man onto his back with his foot and let out a gasp. "Dad?"

TBC…

**

* * *

Please tell me what you think! No reviews, No updates.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys; I'm glad you like this story.**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

Nick had pulled up in front of his old house. Lights were on all throughout the house, making Nick's suspicions even bigger. _I hope they're alright_ he thought to himself as he grabbed his gun and cautiously walked out of the car towards the house. The environment was very quiet, giving the place an eerie feeling. Nick tried the door, but it was locked tight. "Shit," he muttered.

Nick looked around and saw that the windows were nailed shut. These guys were smarter than they looked. So, if the door was locked and the windows were nailed down, how was he going to get in? That's when the thought occurred to him; the chimney. One problem; how was he going to get onto the two story roof? That's when Nick remembered the little vine fence that climbed the side of the house. Hoping it was still there, Nick ran to the side of the house and sure enough, there it stood, covered in vines. With a passion, Nick began to climb the gat. Sometimes, it felt as if the wood would break beneath his feet, but it stayed strong. Finally, he got to the roof and ran over to the chimney and stared down the dark tower of bricks. No light emitted from the bottom, meaning that no fire was ablaze in the pit. So, very carefully, Nick put both feet against the inside walls of the chimney and carefully began to climb down. He had made it about half of the way down when he lost his footing and fell the rest of the way. Nick rolled out of the chimney and onto the carpeted surface in the rather large living room. He rubbed his aching butt and looked around the room. There was no one standing in that room or in the room adjacent to it. Nick cautiously pulled out his gun and painfully rose to his feet. As he scanned the area, he began to move to the staircase. The house was less dusty than earlier. Nick could barely make out footprints formed when the villains walked through the house. As Nick walked out into the foyer, he heard a loud _THUD_ coming from the second floor. Hoping it wasn't any of his family, Nick ran up the stairs. Nick opened the first door he saw and saw his twin sisters sitting on their beds and shackles locked around their ankles. "Gracie! Laura!"

They both looked up and smiled. "Nick! It's great to see you!" cried Laura.

"Are you here to bail us out?" asked Gracie.

"Yeah, just stay still, okay?" ordered Nick as he pointed the gun at the chains and pulled the trigger.

As soon as he freed the girls, they ran off to the other rooms and successfully freed David, Billy and Jacob. "Where's Greg?" asked Nick.

"I think he's in Danny's room," said Jacob as he pointed down to the end of the hall.

Nick patted Jacob's shoulder and ran down the hall.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

Thomas Sanders woke up with a splitting headache and his hands bound behind his back with what seemed to be bed sheets. When he opened his eyes, he saw his son sitting across from him. He looked pissed off. "Hey Greg. Glad to see you."

But Greg didn't answer him. "Do you mind untying these sheets, I think I'm losing circulation to my hands."

Greg didn't move. "Look, son…"

"Oh shut up, Dad. Don't tell me you had no choice. You had a god damn choice. So why did you do it?"

Thomas looked at his feet. "It's complicated."

Angry, Greg swung his fist and hit his father square in the jaw. "Don't tell me it's complicated! Why don't you begin with who you guys are working for?"

"Greg…"

"Who the hell are you working…?"

"Me!"

Greg sat there speechless. "What did you say?"

"They work for me. I am their boss, you happy?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing! You are the guy who ruined my best friend's life. You're Mr. Care-Taker. Why the hell did you do it?"

"You wanna know why? Well, I'll tell you why. Thirty years ago, Mr. Stokes was the judge for the trial that was supposed to put the man who killed my sister's murderer behind bars. Instead, he found the man innocent. So, I decided to ruin his life. I went underneath the pseudonym of Mr. Care-Taker and hired Chad Jacobs. I told him to go the Stokes home and take their youngest child. Instead, he came back with you. You were two and your name was Daniel at the time. Chad said that this little kid was protecting the youngest child. So, I took him in, gave him the name Greg Sanders. Chad went back and told Mr. Stokes to hand over the rest of the children or die, so Chad killed him. I then told to retrieve the rest of the children. He killed Mrs. Stokes and took all the kids. I would have kept them all, but I didn't have the room. So, I gave them to Chad. Later, I found out he missed one kid. I would have went after him, but I didn't. Thought making that kid suffer would fulfill my revenge. Probably should have went after him too. But now, I'm gonna send all of the Stokes kids off to their parents. They've proved too much of a hassle for me. I hope you're satisfied…Danny."

Greg couldn't believe what just learned. The man he thought was his father was his kidnapper. Lost in his own thoughts, Greg stood up and began to pace the room. And when the door opened, Greg looked up and saw his true family standing at the door. "Greg? Are you okay?" asked Nick.

Greg wanted to say he was fine, but when he opened his mouth, the only words that came out were, "I'm Danny."

The entire family stood in amazement. "Did he just admit that he is Danny?" asked Jacob.

"I think so," replied Billy as Nick walked into the room.

Greg continued to pace the room and bit his fingernails as Nick approached him. "Greg, you should probably sit down."

As Nick held out his arm to guide Greg over to a chair, Greg looked at Nick. Slowly, he let Nick steer him to the chair across the room as David, Billy, Jacob, Gracie and Laura walked in to see their long lost brother. The family as too busy celebrating that they didn't notice that Thomas Sanders had texted Chad Jacobs who was downstairs. Chad had come running into the room and quickly untied his boss. As soon as Thomas was free, they turned to the happy family and smiled. "Well, now that we got the whole family here, why don't we finish this in the basement?" asked Chad to Thomas.

The whole family turned around just in time to see Chad pull out a gun and point it at Nick. "Move or he dies."

The family didn't know what to do. If they went downstairs to that basement, they would never come out. "MOVE!" ordered Thomas.

They all jumped out of their skins and slowly made their way through the house towards the basement. As soon as all seven kids were in the basement, Chad shut the door and locked it tight. "Well, it looks like we're stuck here for a while," stated Nick as he leant against the wall and his family went to different parts of the room to seek solitude.

TBC…

**

* * *

So, do you like it? Do you want more? Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay, kind of had a bad case in writer's block.**

**

* * *

**

As they each sat down in the cellar, Billy took care of Jacob while the twin occupied themselves by pulling out the twenty year old game of Chutes and Ladders. David would occasionally check up on everyone, but mostly talked to Nick about how they were gonna get out of the place. That just left Greg sitting in the dark corner of the room, pondering his own thoughts. In just a matter of minutes, Greg had learned that his father really wasn't his father and that he was the younger brother to his best friend. That was a lot to comprehend. "Greg, are you alright?"

Greg turned around and looked into Nick's face. "Are you sure you shouldn't be calling me Danny?" he smiled.

"Nah. You're still the Greggo who plays loud music in the lab, even though your true birth certificate says you're Danny," replied Nick.

Greg didn't even looked at Nick. Instead, he just cracked a smile. "Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"Is it working?"

"A little," shrugged Greg.

"Listen, I know it is kind of confusing right now, but you've gotta cheer up. Things aren't all that bad."

"You're right. Being stuck in a basement by a guy that wants to kill us all isn't that bad," said Greg sarcastically. That was the Greg Nick knew. It was great to have the old Greg back. "Hey Nick, can I talk to you for a little bit?" shouted David.

"Sure, I'll be right there," said Nick as he stood up, "You hang tight, man. Alright?"

Greg nodded as Nick walked away. "What's up David?" asked Nick.

"You remember our dog that ran away when we were older?"

"Yeah, Sparky. How could I forget?"

"Well, remember we had a doggie door down here?" asked David.

That's when Nick knew what David was hinting at. "If it is still there, we could get out of here," smiled Nick.

"Exactly," replied David and together, they ran over to the door that was nailed shut. When they arrived they saw that the doggie door was weld shut as well. "Well, there goes that plan," sighed David.

Nick turned back around and saw that Greg had joined Laura and Gracie in the game and was actually having a good time. "Anymore ideas?" asked David.

As Nick continued to think, he heard the oh-so familiar song "Feel Like Makin Love" played in the room. All eyes turned to Greg as he pulled out his cellphone. "He he, forgot I still had this," smiled Greg as he opened the phone and brought it up to this ear, "Hello?"

_"Greg? Where the hell are you? I've been waiting to hear about how things are coming."_

"Grissom! Oh thank God! Listen, you have got to get down here, quick!"

_"Why? What happened?"_

Before Greg could answer, the door burst open and down came Chad Jacobs. "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

_"Greg, what's going on?"_

"Listen, Grissom, you have to get down to Dallas and come to Nick's old house. We're being held hostage…" said Greg as Chad ripped the phone from Greg's hands and held Greg by the throat. As he slammed Greg against the wall, Chad threw Greg's phone down onto the ground and smashed it into a million pieces. "If you ever call somebody again, I'll make sure that your death is a slow and painful one, understand?"

"You got it," gasped Greg.

Chad smiled and dropped Greg back down on the ground and left the room. "Greg, are you alright?" asked Nick.

"Never felt better in my life," replied Greg with a raspy voice.

Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. "And…why do you say that?" asked David.

"Because they're sending in the troops," smiled Greg.

Nick was the only one to smile. "What does he mean?" asked Jacob.

"Means that we're gonna get out of here," explained Nick.

* * *

"Greg? Where the hell are you? I've been waiting to hear about how things are coming."

_"Grissom! Oh thank God! Listen, you have got to get down here, quick!"_

"Why? What happened?"

But before Grissom could get an answer from Greg, a loud voice shouted, _"WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"_

"Greg, what's going on?" asked Grissom.

_"Listen, Grissom, you have to get down to Dallas and come to Nick's old house. We're being held hostage…"_ but before Greg could answer, the line disconnected. "Shit, Greg," sighed Grissom as he hung up his phone.

As he hung up his phone, the team walked into the room. "What's wrong Grissom?" asked Catherine.

"I think Nick and Greg are in trouble. Saddle up guys; we're going down to Dallas."

TBC…

**

* * *

**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been stuck on where I was going to take this story. There is going to be a lot of both Nick and Greg angst coming up, that I can promise you.**

**Chapter 12**

As they continued to sit down in the musty old cellar, Nick continued to sit with Greg while the others waited patiently for rescue to come. As Nick looked at Greg, he saw bruises beginning to form around Greg's neck. "Greggo, are you alright?"

"What?" asked Greg with still a slightly raspy voice.

"You're neck is covered in bruises, man."

Greg slowly brought his hand up to his neck and began to press down on the skin. Sure enough, when he touched them, it hurt. "Huh, I do, don't I? Grissom's gonna have a field day when he sees these," laughed Greg.

With this comment, a smile began to creep across Nick's face. It was amazing how Greg could keep a sense of humor in the worst possible scenarios. "How do you do it?" asked Nick.

In confusion, Greg turned his head and looked at Nick. "How do I do what?"

"How do you manage to keep a sense of humor even when there are two guys who want to kill us all?"

"Ah, so the master wants to learn from the grasshopper, does he?" laughed Greg.

Nick shot Greg a cold look. "It's simple. I just ignore what is happening at the moment and think it's a normal day. You should try it sometime. You're always up-tight at work, you need some humor in your life."

"Yeah, well try to pull off being happy when you have a dark past," explained Nick.

"Everyone has a secret in their past they never want to talk about. For instance, the man I thought was my dad was really my kidnapper and my best friend's parent's murderer. How am I going to explain THAT one to the team?"

Again, Nick felt a smile spread across his face. "Thanks G."

"For what?"

"For being my friend and cheering me up."

"I'm not only your friend man. I'm your brother."

"Yeah, that's true. But it won't matter. If Grissom and everyone doesn't show up soon, we're all as good as dead," sighed Nick.

As Nick sat there, wallowing in his sorrow, Greg looked down at the floor with sorrow in his eyes. Then, suddenly, a light bulb went on over his head, causing his eyes to light up. "I've got it," he muttered.

"What?" asked Nick.

But Greg didn't answer him. Instead, he walked up the stairs towards the door. "Greg! What are you doing?" shouted Nick.

Then, out of no where, Greg began banging on the door shouting, "Is anyone out there? I got to go to the bathroom!"

"What is he doing?" asked David as he walked up to Nick.

Nick just shrugged at David and watched as the door opened to reveal Chad Jacobs. "What do you want boy?" he asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Everyone in the cellar laughed at Greg's meticulous plan. "Alright, you got five minutes," he said as he took Greg by the arm and led him into the house.

As Chad closed the door, everyone walked up to Nick and asked, "What is he doing?"

"How should I know? From the moment I met him, he has been so unpredictable. But, really smart…and stupid at the same time," explained Nick.

Everyone nodded and just stared at the door, wondering what Greg was doing.

* * *

As Chad closed the door behind him, he shoved Greg forward. "Let's go," he bellowed.

"Alright!" replied Greg as he walked through the house with Chad close behind. As they walked up the stairs, Greg began to look around, hoping to catch something. Finally, they had reached the bathroom and Greg managed to see a chair in the room across the hall. "Make this quick," ordered Chad as he pushed Greg into the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed, Greg opened the window of the bathroom and made it look like he had made an escape. After making sure everything was in place, he hid behind the shower curtain and waited. After five minutes, Chad walked in and began to say, "What the hell is…SHIT!"

Greg quietly peered around the curtain and saw Chad looking out the window. Siezing his moment, Greg quietly walked out from behind the shower curtain, removed his shoe, and hit Chad over the head, knocking him unconscious. Smiling at his handiwork, Greg shut the bathroom door and placed a chair underneath the knob. "There, that should hold him," he muttered as he quietly ran down the stairs.

As Greg was about to open the door to the cellar, he saw Thomas Sanders fast asleep on the couch. Smiling to himself, he quietly opened the door to the cellar.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the cellar when the door opened. Everyone looked up and saw Greg quietly motioning for them to follow him. As they ran up the stairs, Nick turned to Greg and asked, "What did you do?"

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's get out of here," whispered Greg.

Everyone began to run out of the house, but Greg took another look into the living room. Thomas was still sleeping on the couch. Thinking of something, he tip-toed into the room and grabbed the phone cord. Nick saw what Greg was doing and whispered, "Greg, let's go."

"It will only take a minute," replied Greg as he began to tie Thomas's wrists together.

As Greg was about to finish the knot, Thomas's eyes shot wide open and he brought his hands up and around Greg's neck. "GREG!" shouted Nick.

Nick watched as Thomas began to strangle Greg and Greg gasp for air. "Nick, come on!" shouted David from the door.

Nick took a look at David and freedom and then at Greg and losing a friend and brother. "Nick!" shouted David.

As David continued to shout at Nick, Nick stood glued to the spot, thinking of whether or not to save himself or to save Greg. "Nick, let's go!"

TBC…

**Oooohhh, cliffhanger. Please leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay, I wanted your excitement to build up for this chapter…but I didn't think I would take this long, so if you hated the wait due to the cliffhanger, then I'm REALLY sorry.**

**Chapter 13**

"Nick! Let's go!" shouted David from the doorway.

Quickly, Nick made up his mind. He turned to David and said, "Take care of everyone. Then, I want you to call Gil Grissom; his number is on my phone. If you can, lead him back here, I'll try to hold them off," yelled Nick as he threw his cellphone over to David and ran towards Greg.

As soon as David caught the phone, he saw what Nick was doing. "Nick! Leave him, let's go!"

"I'm not leaving without my brother!" responded Nick as he tackled Thomas Sanders to the ground.

When Nick turned around, he saw Billy dragging David off. _Good, they're safe_ he thought to himself as he ran to Greg, who was lying on the floor unconscious. "Greg! Greg, man, wake up!"

As Nick tried to shake him awake, Thomas Sanders came back and began to wrestle Nick to the floor. As soon as Thomas has Nick pinned to the ground, he began delivering countless blows to Nick's face and stomach. Oh how long had he been waiting to do this. As he was about to deliver the final blow, he heard someone say, "No one hurts my brother."

As soon as Thomas turned around, he saw Greg, weak as a wounded animal, bring up a fist and slam it across his face. The blow knocked Thomas off and allowed Greg to help Nick up. "Thanks man," thanked Nick.

"Hey, no problem. Let's just get out of here," said Greg weakly as they began to head to the door.

But before they could reach the door, Chad jumped in front of them, blocking them from their escape. When the two men turned around, they saw Thomas blocking the other exit. "Well, well, well, looks like you've got nowhere to run," smiled Thomas.

Nick and Greg glared at him evilly as Chad hit them both on the back of the head and knocked them unconscious. "Throw them back into the cellar," ordered Thomas as he wiped the blood from his lip and went back into the living room.

Chad gladly threw the unconscious forms of the two CSIs and took them back down into the dark basement. They may have lost four of the Stokes, but they could still have some fun with these two, thought Thomas as he sat back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

Billy continued to drag David away from their childhood home and towards freedom. After they had caught up with the others, they each began to feel the blow of the events that had just taken place. Jacob was sitting on the ground, holding his head in his hands. Gracie and Laura hugged each other as they cried on one another's shoulders. Billy paced the small area and kicked a nearby rock. But David…David stared at the evil house that was once his home with anger. What Nick had told him continued to play in his mind as he stared at the large building. As he continued to gaze at the large structure, Billy pushed past him and towards the house. "Billy, where are you going?" asked David.

"I'm going to get them back. We can't just leave them!"

"Yes, we can. Nick told us to go find Mr. Grissom."

"I don't care what Nick said. We have to go back for them!"

"You want to go storming into that house and get caught yourself, then be my guest!" shouted David as he turned to the others, "Listen, I know you guys hate to hear this, but we have to leave them behind. Nick and…Greg risked their lives to let us get out of there unharmed. We're their only hope. Mr. Gil Grissom and his team are on their way here at this very moment, but they have no idea where to go. If we want to help them, then we have to leave them behind and find Mr. Grissom. I got Nick's phone, all I have to do is dial him up and tell him to meet us somewhere so we can take them to Nick and Danny. That's the only way we can help them. But, like I said, if you want to go back there and risk getting caught, then go ahead, but I'm going to find Mr. Grissom. That's the only way we can help them now. So, are you with me or against me?"

The speech, made each and every one of them think about it. After giving it some good thought, Jacob stood up and walked up to David. "I'm with you."

As Jacob stood next to him, Gracie and Laura walked up to David. "We're coming to," stated Gracie.

"Anything to help Nick and Greg," finished Laura.

Then, they all turned and looked at Billy. "Well?" asked David.

After taking a deep breath, Billy nodded his head. "Let's go."

David let slip a smile and began to search through Nick's address book.

* * *

As Grissom and the team began to enter the city limits of Dallas, he heard his phone ring. Looking at the caller ID, he recognized the number as Nick's. He quickly picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

_"Mr. Grissom, this is David Stokes. I'm Nick's older brother."  
_

"What can I do for you?"

_"Nick and Greg managed to help me and my four other siblings escape, but Thomas Sanders and Chad Jacobs still have them. Do you know where Rosetta Gardens is?"_

"Yes, why?"

_"Meet us there in five minutes. From there, we'll take you up to Nick and Greg. We owe them."_

"Alright, we'll see you then," replied Grissom as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Warrick.

"That was Nick's older brother. Brass, take a left here and start heading towards Rosetta Gardens," ordered Grissom.

Quickly, Brass took a sharp right and made his way towards Rosetta Gardens. As they inched closer to the rendezvous, each person in the car prayed that Nick and Greg were alright.

TBC…

**Alright, there you guys go. Please leave a sweet review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I'm just letting you all know that my New Year's resolution is to finish at least one of my ongoing stories, and I have the finale for this story all lined up. All I have to do now is to write it down. Anyway, here's a fix for your addiction.**

**Chapter 14**

David led his siblings down to Rosetta Gardens, hoping that the Las Vegas Crime Lab was awaiting them. The thought Nick and…well, biologically Danny, but in reality, Greg, being stuck with that maniac and his minion haunted them. Lord knows what Thomas Sanders had in store for their two brothers. When they had arrived at the majestic and beautiful gardens that they use to play in as children, they witnessed a large black Chevy Tahoe surrounded by five people. "Is that them?" asked Laura.

"I think so," replied David as he walked up to the group. As he did so, the older man walked up to meet him. "Are you David Stokes?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. Are you Gil Grissom?"

"I certainly hope so. Are these your siblings?"

"Yes. This is Billy, Gracie, Laura and Jacob."

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting you. This is Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown, and Captain Jim Brass. Now, you say that Nick and Greg are in trouble?"

After giving a correct nod, the Stokes children went on to explaining the recent events. After their account of what had just happened came to an end, Warrick asked, "Wait, so you're telling me that Nick and Greg are related?"

"DNA confirms it," replied Grissom.

"You knew?" asked Catherine.

"Nick asked me to run a DNA comparison against his and Greg's DNA and they share seven markers in common."

"And you didn't tell us because…?" asked Sara.

"Because it wasn't for me to share."

"Why don't we save this for another time? Now, where is this place that Thomas Sanders is keeping Stokes and Sanders…or Stokes?" asked Brass.

"Follow us," smiled Laura and Gracie in unison s they ran back up to the Stokes mansion. As everyone followed the Stokes', Grissom turned to Brass and ordered, "Take the car and follow us as best as you can."

Brass nodded in compliance and got into the vehicle as Grissom followed the group up towards the foreboding place.

* * *

When Nick woke up, he found that he was down back in the cellar of his childhood home. Slowly, he sat up, only to find that he was alone. "Greg?" he asked.

But there came no answer. "Greg, this isn't funny!"

But still, no answer. Nick could hear is heart thumping in his ears. Where was Greg? Where was his brother? "GREG!"

If Sanders had his slimy hands on Greg or worse, there was going to be hell to pay. No one gets away with harming his family without going through him first. Nick was just about to go beat on the cellar door when he heard a muffled moan come from a darker side of the room. When he looked over, he heard a familiar voice say, "Jeez Nick, do you have to be so damn loud?"

It could only have been one person. "God Greggo, don't EVER do that to me again," sighed Nick as Greg slowly sat up and squinted at Nick.

"Yeah, well next time let's hope we're not down in Texas with a maniac sitting just upstairs."

"Deal," laughed Nick as he went over and sat down next to Greg. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Nick, please don't baby me. That's the LAST thing I want to happen right now."

"I thought dying was."

"Yeah, well, that too."

Man it was good to have the good Greg back. Nick really needed to have some humor in his life after the very recent events. "So, what's your plan then, Nicky?"

Nick turned and looked at Greg. "What do you mean?"

"Please don't tell me you ran over to save my life without a plan, did you?"

"Actually, I expected us to be on our way back to Vegas right now with the guys."

"What, in that tiny car of yours? With all of us in there, Thomas could run faster than us."

There was a little more laughter until the door opened and Thomas Sanders came walking back down the stairs. "Morning, boys."

Both Nick and Greg stood up, ready to defend themselves against anything Sanders had up his sleeve. "What do you want?" asked Nick in a very tough manner.

"Now, now, is that tone really necessary."

"I think it is," muttered Greg.

Sanders shot him an evil look and sneered, "How dare you go against me? After I raised you, fed you, gave you a house to live in!"

"Actually, you didn't have to do that. You STOLE me, remember!" shouted Greg.

Sanders was about to go and slap Greg when Nick blocked him. "Hm, very well. Do exactly what you've always done then, Stokes; protect your younger brother. But where were you when they were being taken from right under your nose? Hiding in the closet, were we? How pathetic. And now you're trying to make up for it by protecting Danny, are you? I think it's a bit late for that!"

The blood flowing through Nick's veins was boiling now. His face became flustered and before he knew what he was doing, he flew a punch and hit Sanders straight in the jaw. Greg stood aback in shock at the rage that Nick had just exhibited. Normally, Nick kept his cool. It was very unlike him to go and attack someone over words. But that punch didn't help matters a bit. Sanders returned the favor by punching Nick in the jaw as well. As Nick staggered back, Greg caught him only to fall against the wall with Nick's muscular body crushing him. "Well, I see we're in no mood to talk. I'll just come back later when you've had some time to cool off."

And with that, Sanders climbed the stairs once more, rubbing his aching jaw. As soon as the door was closed, Greg pushed Nick off of him and asked, "Where the hell did that come from?"

"That's a good question, G," smiled Nick as he rubbed his aching jaw and fell back against the wall once more. "Well, we'd better hope we get more of that or we might not make it through the next meeting," replied Greg.

Nick just nodded as he stared at the door that separated them from the free world.

TBC…

**Well, there you go. I'll try to get the next chapter up a lot sooner than four months. Please R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so I lied…it's been longer than four months…my bad. Anyway, I have the next chapter right here, so let's go!**

**Chapter 15**

Nick didn't remember falling asleep. Why would he? He wanted to stay up and protect his little brother. Ha, little brother. He had always treated Greg like family and he found it humorous that he was actually related to him. Then again, he treated the whole team like family. When Nick sat up, he turned and saw Greg fast asleep on the cement floor near him. He gave a smirk when the door urst open and Thomas Sanders came in with a gun in his hand. "Get up, now!"

Slowly, Nick went to his feet, his hands slightly up in the air. With his gun trained on Nick, Thomas sidestepped over to Greg and gave him a painful kick in the ribs. Greg woke up in agony to see that the gun was no pointing at him. Quickly, he scrambled to his feet and stood next to Nick. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time."

"Wait, Sanders. I have one question for you. If you wanted to kill all of the Stokes, why didn't you kill Greg when he was younger and in your care?"

"That was my mistake."

"Yeah, well why did you take everyone? You could have easily killed them in their beds, but you didn't. You must have felt something for them."

"My original plan was to take them to the middle of nowhere and kill them there, but Jacobs took them before I could. I wanted your parents to suffer the same way I did."

"But you killed them _before_ you took everyone, so how is that making them suffer?" asked Nick. If he was going to die, he wanted to at least know why.

"Just because you're dead doesn't mean that you still don't watch over your family. I wanted them to be watching from their high and mighty spot in heaven as I killed their children one by one."

"But why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why! Back when you were nothing but a snot-nosed rat who complained about everything, Stokes, my sister was kidnapped, raped, tortured and finally murdered. The police found the guy and brought him to trial. And of course, who was the judge? You're father! And after the district attorney had laid out all the evidence clear as day, your father ruled the man innocent. My life was never the same after that. My father went out and found the man that killed my sister and took his life slowly. He still is in prison for that. My mother soon went psycho after that. My brothers wouldn't talk to anyone and one day, they just left. I swore one day I would take my revenge on the Stokes. And now, I am about to fulfill my vow. So, you first, Nick Stokes. Tell your father that I said hi."

Thomas aimed the gun at Nick and pulled the trigger. Nick closed his eyes and all he heard was Greg shout his name and the sound of the gun's blast.

* * *

Finally, the team and the Stokes arrived at the Stokes Mansion. "I hope we're not too late," muttered David as they ran to the front door. They just were about to turn the handle when they heard a loud gunshot ring from inside the house. Their eyes shot open in horror as they opened the door. "NICK! GREG! SPEAK TO ME!" shouted Grissom as they ran towards the cellar.

When they walked through the oak door, they saw a horrific sight in front of them. Thomas had his gun up and pointed, smoke rising from the barrel of the gun. On the ground was a figure, a gunshot wound to his lower left abdomen and another figure kneeling next to the figure on the ground. When they saw the brown-blonde hair, the immediately recognized the wounded figure as Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes was kneeling next to him. Thomas Sanders stared at the scene. He didn't mean to shoot Greg first. He wanted to kill Nick so that he could take Greg back with him to a new state and live the family life again. But he didn't expect Greg to jump in front of the bullet. After the shock finally wore off, he aimed the gun at Nick's head. David's fury rose up and before anyone could stop himself, he lunged at Thomas, going for his gun. The two rolled around on the floor, trying to gain control of the gun. The team and remaining Stokes stood rooted to the spot in shock. Finally, when they just got out of their daze and went to help David, they heard another gunshot and looked to see David fall to the ground, a gunshot wound to his stomach. Billy was the first to run over to David's side. Thomas was now out of control. Without hesitation, he went to shoot Billy when Brass came running in, his gun in the air and shot two rounds into Thomas Sanders. Sanders fell between Greg and David and slowly, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his life drifted from him. It was over. The team ran up to Greg as the Stokes went to David on the ground. Greg was unconcsious, but David was still awake. Nick slowly crawled over to David's side. David's head rolled onto his side and smiled at Nick. "Hey Nicky."

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yeah, well I had to watch out for you. That's what family does."

Tears were beginning to form in Nick's eyes. "Nick, you did what I couldn't. I want you to watch out for these monsters."

"No, I'm not going to. We're going to get you out of here and you're going to walk out of the hospital and take care of everyone."

"Nick, you know as well as I do that I'm not going to make it."

Nick was beginning to get angry with is brother. He turned to Gracie and Laura and said, "Get something to put pressure on his wound."

The girls each took their jackets off and placed it on the wound, pushing hard. Nick looked at his brother and said, "You're going to be fine."

"I'll let Mom and Dad know you said Hi."

Slowly, David closed his eyes and stopped breathing. "DAVID!"

The paramedics finally rushed in and took care of the scene. They rolled Greg and David out on stretchers, but pronounced Thomas Sanders to be dead. They placed his body in a body bag and wheeled him away on a separate stretcher. Everyone watched as the paramedics put Greg and David into two ambulances. Nick went with David in one while Catherine decided to go with Greg. And then, they were gone.

TBC…

**Let me know wat you guys think by leaving me a review! We're getting close to the ending…maybe two or three more chapters. Anyway, I know exactly where this story is headed, so my updates should be coming quicker. Please R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**THE FINAL CHAPTER! OMG! **

**Chapter 16**

Nick paced the waiting room, looking at the emergency room doors every five seconds as Catherine sat on the seats, her elbows resting on her knees and her hands folded together and resting on her chin. Both were hoping for the health of the two men that were now in surgery. There were his oldest and youngest brother and him, the middle child, stuck waiting for news. He just hoped that everything would turn out alright. When Nick glanced at the door once more, he watched as a doctor in surgery scrubs coated in blood came through the doors. "Gregory Sanders?"

Both Nick and Catherine approached the doctor. With a smile, the doctor replied, "Mr. Sanders is going to recover just fine. We were able to recover the bullet and stop the internal bleeding. He should be ready to go this afternoon."

They sighed with relief and thanked him as the doctor walked away. Before the doctor disappeared, Nick asked, "Do you know the status of David Stokes?"

"He's still in surgery. We'll let you know when he comes out."

And with that, the doctor left. As Catherine called Grissom to let them know Greg was going to be fine, Nick began pacing again. Now if only David could pull through. Three hours passed and finally, the Stokes and the Las Vegas Crime Lab came through the doors. "What took you so long?" asked Catherine.

"Chad Jacobs was trying to escape out the back. We were tracking him down and eventually, we caught up with him. We had to take him to the Dallas police to get permission to arrest him Dallas jurisdiction," explained Grissom.

Right on cue, the doctor from before came out, but this time, his face was not a pleasant one. Nick hoped it was for someone besides David, but there was no one else in the waiting room. His hopes were dissolved when the doctor stated, "David Stokes."

Nick, along with his other siblings, approached the doctor. The team stood back, not wanting to intrude on the family. After heaving a sigh, the doctor looked at them all and whispered, "I'm sorry. There was too much internal bleeding and hemorrhaging. We did all that we could, but in the end, Mr. Stokes succumbed to his injuries."

Those words were like a hard blow into Nick's face. David, his older brother, was now gone. Holding back his tears, Nick nodded and turned away from the doctor, looking at his newly reunited family and his old surrogate one, who stared on in sympathy. The words of David's last request rang through Nick's head. _I want you to watch out for these monsters._ Nick was going to obey his brother. As Nick stared at his now grieving family, he knew what needed to be done. "I want you to come back to Vegas and live with me," he said.

Shockingly, no one objected. At that moment, a nurse came out and said, "Mr. Sanders is awake. You may go see him now."

As soon as the nurse left, Nick led the way through the hospital to the OR Recovery room where Greg sat in his bed, an IV line hooked up in his arm and a steady heart monitor beeping next to him. The moment Greg saw everyone, he smiled. Everything let out a laugh as they clambered into the room and stood around him. "How are you feeling?" asked Sara.

"Like I've been shot."

Grissom and Catherine shook their heads as everyone stifled a laugh. "Good news. Looks like you're going to get out of here today," smiled Catherine.

"Glad to hear it. Where's David?"

Everyone's eyes averted to the floor. "W…what happened?"

"Thomas Sanders shot and killed him while you were unconscious," replied Grissom in a barely audible voice.

Greg seemed really taken back by this statement. After all, he was related by blood to the guy. "At least we're all together again, though, huh?" stated Jacob.

"Yeah, David got to see Danny at least once before he died," smiled Greg.

_**Four months later…**_

"Hey Greg!"

Greg's head shot up from the gun he was staring at. Nick was running his direction and once he reached the door, he said, "Hey, listen, you want to stop by for lunch after you get off?"

"I don't know, Nicky. I got a lot of work to do and I don't know when I'm gonna get done here. You go on ahead. Besides, I don't want to intrude on your family."

"Greg, technically you ARE family."

Shrugging, Greg replied, "Minor detail. I'll see what I can do."

"I've already talked to Grissom. He's going to kick you out of here in time."

Shooting his head to the side, Greg replied, "You sneaky bastard."

Nick smiled and shrugged as he walked away. As Nick left, Greg laughed and shook his head as he went back to work. Once his shift was over and Grissom and thrown Greg out of the lab, Greg drove to the outside of Nick's house, which was now larger due to the number of new tenants that resided there. Parking his car and locking it, Greg walked up the steps and found the key that Nick had given to him to unlock the door and step inside. The interior was dark until Greg turned on the light, causing everyone to jump up and scream, "SURPRISE!"

Nick, all his siblings and the team were there. Just as Greg walked in, Grissom walked in behind Greg and said, "Happy Birthday, Greg."

"Well, technically it's Danny's birthday, but since he's one in the same, I guess it doesn't cause too much harm," smiled Billy, throwing Greg a present wrapped in green wrapping with a gold bow.

Greg caught in and smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Don't thank us, thank Nick. It was all his idea," stated Warrick, hitting Nick on the back of the shoulder. Greg looked at his older brother and winked, "Now I know who to blame."

"Come on guys, the cake's waiting in the kitchen," stated Jacob as he and his sisters raced towards the kitchen. Everyone wished Greg happy birthday and followed suit. Just as Greg was about to walk in, he sensed someone behind him. Turning, he saw the bright figures of his mother, father and David looking on at him. "Welcome home," his mother smiled.

Greg simply smiled and followed everyone into the kitchen. The Stokes life had never been better.

THE END

**Please let me know what you thought. I suck at writing endings.**


End file.
